I Want Some More
by wildflower daydreamer
Summary: Jonsa one-shot story. Modern AU. Jon's drunk confession to Sansa. Inspired by the song "I Want Some More" by Dan Auerbach.


Note: If you are a visual person like me, read the story on my tumblr or AO3 (links in my profile), I tend to add images of clothing Sansa wears and of places they go to in my Modern AU fics. It's not necessary and I mainly did it for my own imagination, but if you're weirdly detailed like me, go for it!

I do not own these lyrics or characters...

* * *

**_I Want Some More by Dan Auerbach_**

_You got the tenderness that I been searching for / Oh, I want some more / You got sweet lips like I did never taste before / Oh, I want some more_

_Everything you've got / Is just what I've always wanted / Right down to a T / Nothing about you that don't please me_

_I'm just a kid and you're a walkin' candy store / Oh, I want some more_

_You got the tenderness that I been searching for / Oh, I want some more, yeah / You got sweet lips like I did never taste before / Oh, I want some more_

_Everything you've got / Is just what I've always wanted / Right down to a T / Nothing about you that don't please me_

_I'm just a kid and you're a walkin' candy store / Oh, I want some more_

* * *

Sansa arrived at Theon's party late and had to park far down the crowded street from his house. She had a previously planned girls night out with a few of her coworkers that she didn't want to cancel on. _Oh well, at least I made it_, she thought as she smoothed out her dress and made her way down the long street.

"Sansa! Sansa, you are late! It's my birthday and you are late," a drunk Theon shouted when he spotted her coming through the front door. He ran up to her, threw his arm around her shoulders and walked her in, his face close enough to hers where she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Why are you so late?"

"I told you, birthday boy, I had previous plans with my coworkers and you only just told me last night about your party."

"Where are your lady friends? You can make up your lateness to me by bringing your lady friends."

"They went home, Theon, I'm sorry."

"Well let's get you drunk!"

"Sorry, that isn't happening either, I have my car here so I gotta drive home."

"What? No, no, no. You can stay the night here with me!"

"Stop pestering my sister, Greyjoy," Robb called out and rescued Sansa from Theon's drunkenness by steering her towards his girlfriend Margaery.

"Thanks, Robb," Sansa said gratefully as they walked away and Theon turned his attention to some other girls.

"No prob. I'm glad I got to say hi to you before Marg and I take off."

"Aw, you're leaving me already?"

"Yeah, we gotta get up early for brunch with my grandma," Margaery said. "Sorry, Sans. Arya's still around here somewhere though. And Jon," she said with an obvious wink.

"Oh God, you're not still crushing on him are you, Sans?" Robb asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shhh! I'm not 'crushing on him', Robb," Sansa said quietly and punched his arm while giving Margaery a warning look. She said goodbye to them and went off to find her little sister Arya.

Sansa always had a bit of a crush on her brother's best friend. He was always around when they were growing up and Jon was older, independent, sometimes aloof and broody, and completely different than the spoiled rich kids in her class. Instead of fawning over him like her friends did with their consistently changing crushes, Sansa tried to put on an air of sophistication and mystery in hopes it made her seem more mature than the other girls her age. Arya would tell her she was acting like a stuck up snob but Sansa didn't realize that until she got to college and started to act like herself. Now she was 25. A few boyfriends came and went, some bad, some decent. But she still kept her feelings for Jon. He was now one of her good friends. She had to sit through his relationship with the wild and crazy Ygritte, which lasted about six months. But then, the following New Year's Eve, the Starks threw a party at their house and they were all pretty drunk. Right as it turned midnight and everybody was cheering or kissing, Jon grabbed Sansa's face and kissed her. She could taste the alcohol on his lips just as he could probably taste hers and it wasn't as graceful as a sober kiss could be, but it still made Sansa's heart flutter. She went to sleep that night hopeful of what may come out of it. But nothing did, it was like Jon had been so drunk that he didn't even remember kissing her. And Sansa didn't want to embarrass herself by bringing it up to him when it obviously meant nothing besides a drunk and friendly New Year's kiss. That was four months ago and Sansa could still feel his full lips on hers.

Sansa found Arya talking with their friend Brienne and joined in their conversation. Not long after, a happy-drunk Jon came bounding over, stood behind Sansa and wrapped his arm around the front of her shoulders.

"Sansa, you made it!" he exclaimed and kissed the top of her head.

"Hi, Jon, you seem very happy," Sansa said with a laugh, relishing their physical closeness.

"Of course I am! We barbecued some yummy food, I've had plenty of my trusty Jameson, all our friends are here, and you've now graced us with your loveliness!"

After a while, Arya and Brienne decided to leave. Sansa looked around and realized it was mostly Theon's old fraternity friends left so she found Jon to tell him she was going to head home too.

"Yeah, I was just gonna order up an Uber home," Jon said, feeling his pockets to find his phone. "Shit. I went to Robb's place before this and we drove together. My house keys are still at his apartment." He pulled out his phone and called Robb. "Hmmm, he's not answering, they must be asleep." Jon then looked at her with puppy dog eyes that made her giggle. "Sansa, can I crash at your place?"

"What, you don't want to stay the night with Theon?" she teased.

"Dear God, no! I barely tolerate sober Theon, drunk Theon is the worst."

"Of course you can stay with me," Sansa laughed.

"You sure? I'm not imposing upon you or anything?"

"Of course I'm sure, it's no problem." They walked out the front door and into a warm spring rain. "Well damn, of course my car is parked far away," Sansa said, pointing in the direction of where she parked.

"Let's go!" Jon took her hand and they ran, laughing up the street. When they finally hopped into her car, their clothes were soaked. As she drove them to her apartment, Jon rested his hand on her thigh and turned his body to face towards her. She glanced over at him and he had a goofy look on his face and his eyes were trying to stay focused on her.

"You're really pretty."

"Random, but thanks," she replied with a little laugh

"Like more than pretty. You're fucking gorgeous. Devastatingly beautiful."

"Thank you, Jon," she said shyly, highly aware of his hand running up and down her thigh. Within 15 minutes, she pulled into her parking spot at her apartment complex. "Okay, we're gonna have to make a break for it through the rain again."

"1, 2, 3, go!" Jon exclaimed. They jumped out of the car and Jon once again took her hand as they ran for her door.

"Okay, I have a pair of Robb's sweatpants that I stole from him. You can wear that and I'll put your clothes in the dryer," Sansa said once they were inside.

"You stole Robb's sweatpants? Ooooo, I'm gonna snitch on you!" Jon said, immediately taking of his shirt and revealing his impeccable body.

"No, don't! He thinks he lost them and they're just so dang comfortable," she said, pulling them out of her drawer and throwing them to Jon. He went into the master bathroom to change and when he came back out, she took his clothes and popped them in the dryer. She took her turn in the bathroom to change into her pajamas and wash her face. When she came back into the bedroom, Jon was sitting on her bed and scrolling through his phone. _Oh God, where should I suggest he sleep? Is it too obvious if I tell him he can share my bed?_ she thought to herself. He looked up at her as she strode into the room.

"Sansa, you're just the best. Come sit with me," his speech was still slightly slurred as he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed next to him.

"You're the best too, drunky."

"Why are you so sexy?" Jon asked, pushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Jon, I'm in pajamas and there's nothing on my face, there's nothing sexy happening right now," she laughed.

"No, you're always sexy, no matter what you're wearing. You're perfect, it's just a fact."

_Is this just the alcohol talking?_ Sansa thought to herself.

"Hold on," Jon said, picking up his phone and scrolling through a Spotify playlist with the simple title of "S". Once he selected a song, the opening tunes of "I Want Some More" by Dan Auerbach began to play. Jon suddenly got up and stood in front of Sansa. "This song is about you, Sans. This is what you do to me." He began to roll his pelvis to the music towards her. Sansa's mouth dropped.

"What in the name of Magic Mike is happening right now? Where am I? Who are you? You're not Jon Snow," she laughed while appreciating his shirtless body dancing sexually towards her.

"Okay, okay, fine, I'm not a dancer," he said, giving up and sitting back down next to her.

"I mean…you weren't terrible. But what's happening right now? Why are you saying this song is about me?"

"Because your sweet lips are really like nothing I've ever tasted before and I want more of it," Jon said, his already alcohol-flushed face turning more red.

"You remember that kiss?" Sansa asked, surprised.

"Of course I do, it was only the best moment ever!"

"So then why didn't you say anything about it after that night? I thought you were so drunk that you didn't remember you did that."

"I'm a coward. I had to get that drunk just to get the balls to do it that night."

"And now you want more? Is this just the alcohol talking? You wanna hook up whenever you're drunk?" Sansa asked, trying not to feel slightly hurt by the notion.

"No. Not just when I'm drunk. All the time, Sans."

"But you've never said anything."

"Like I said, I'm a coward. The alcohol makes me brave enough to do something about it. But when I'm sober, I'm too shy to talk to you about it or ask you out. You're perfect, Sansa. Just like the song says, everything you've got is just what I always wanted. Right down to a T, nothing about you that don't please me." He sang the lines with the song as he took her hands in his, making Sansa giggle.

"How long have you felt like that?"

"Since we were kids," Jon answered sheepishly.

"No way."

"Yes way. So, tell me, am I just making a fool out of myself here?"

"No. I mean you did try to Magic Mike me and I won't ever let you live that down. But I've actually had feelings for you since we were kids too."

"You're lying."

"Absolutely not."

"But you seemed like you didn't want anything to do with me until we actually became friends when you got older."

"Yeah, that was my attempt to act cool and mature. It really did come off as bitchiness, didn't it?" Sansa laughed.

"It was…an endearing bitchiness," Jon joked. "So…do you still feel the same way about me?"

"It never went away," she said slowly. "Ugh, this isn't fair that I'm talking about this sober while you get to be drunk!"

"So let me get this straight…I like you…you like me…I think we should do something about that." Jon's eyes were on her lips and his hand went up and entwined in her hair. "I've waited so long to make you feel good." Her body slightly quivered in anticipation. This was what Sansa wanted, for all of her feelings to be out in the open, to know that Jon felt the same way, to taste his lips on hers again. _No, not like this,_ Sansa suddenly thought.

"Wait," she whispered. His lips were so close to hers and she wanted them so bad. She leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "I want this. More than anything. But I need to know you feel the same way when you're not drunk. It's just that you seem more drunk tonight than you were on New Year's Eve, and you couldn't even acknowledge the kiss afterwards. What if you don't even remember all of this tomorrow? You danced for me, that's how drunk you are."

"I can promise you I'll feel the exact same way when I'm sober and I'll wish I could forget my dancing act," Jon laughed. "But I get it, Sans," he said and placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose. "I'll prove it to you tomorrow and I'm gonna make sure you feel good." Sansa smiled and bit her lip. "God, you don't even know what you do to me!"

"Let's go to sleep, Magic Mike," Sansa teased as she laid back on her bed and pulled him down with her.

"Please, please don't tell anyone about that!" Jon laughed as they got under the covers.

"Fine. But expect me to make fun of you for it in private."

"Deal."

Sansa faced away from him but nestled her back against his chest while he draped his arm over her and pulled her closer. "I've wanted exactly this for so long," Jon said sleepily. Sansa drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning, she woke up and realized they had stayed in the same position throughout the night. She smiled to herself as she heard his soft snores behind her. But that smile soon turned to nerves. _What if he's just a horny drunk?_ she thought. She carefully slid out of bed so she wouldn't wake him up and took a shower. When she was done, she threw on her little robe and quietly opened the bathroom door to the bedroom. She found Jon awake, sitting up in her bed and rubbing his eyes.

"How're you feeling, big guy?" Sansa teased as she bushed out her hair.

"Not too bad, surprisingly. Just in desperate need of mouthwash."

"Medicine cabinet," Sansa said with a smile.

"Thank God," Jon said and went to the bathroom. When he was done, he stood in the doorway and leaned against it. "So. I danced for you."

"That is a fact, yes," Sansa laughed. _Okay, he remembers things. But does he really feel the way he said he does? Moment of truth, _Sansa thought nervously.

"Sans, I meant every word I said last night," he said, his voice shy as he looked at her. "You really are perfect and you really are everything I've ever wanted. For me, that song really was about you. I wish I wasn't so embarrassing about it, but it is what it is," he said with a nervous laugh. "I'm sure I wasn't all that eloquent last night. But not only are you sexy and devastatingly beautiful, you're the sweetest person I know, you just want to take care of people and make sure they're happy, you're smart and creative, you know how to take care of yourself and you're great at your job. You're you and it's perfect."

"Jon -" Sansa was nearly speechless.

"Okay, this is going to be embarrassing for me," he said and crossed the room to grab his phone. He once again opened Spotify and pulled up the same "S" playlist. "I've had this for a long time now. Constantly adding songs I hear that make me think of you." He handed the phone to her as she leaned against her dresser.

"S is for Sansa?" she asked, looking over at him as he watched her nervously and sat on the edge of the bed. She gave a quick scroll through the playlist, spotting songs she knew and some she didn't. There was "I Found You" and "Be Mine" by Alabama Shakes. A few Black Keys songs like "Everlasting Light", "The Only One", "Girl Is On My Mind", and "Your Touch". Another song by Dan Auerbach called "Never In My Wildest Dreams." The list went on and on but as soon as she spotted "I Want Some More", she clicked play and put the phone down. She looked over at Jon with a sly smile and bit her lip. She came to him, leaned down and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was full and passionate and she could hear a small, relieved sigh escape Jon's mouth.

"So, you want some more of this?" Sansa teased after she pulled away.

"I want more of everything with you," he whispered, his hands grazing the sides of her body until they came to a rest on her hips. "Can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

Sansa smiled and nodded. She then started swaying her hips to the music. "Since you gave me a little taste of your moves last night, maybe it's only fair that I give you a taste of my own." She peeled Jon's hands off her hips and turned around, still swaying her body to the music. She slowly lowered until she was very lightly grinding her ass on Jon's lap.

"Fuck." Jon's voice was filled with awe and need. Sansa turned around again, put a knee on either side of him on the bed and straddled his lap. His hands grabbed at her hips and pulled her closer. He looked up into her face and she bit her lip again. Jon let out a sexy groan and covered her lips with his. As he pulled away from the kiss, he lightly bit her lower lip and pulled at it. "I believe last night I told you I'm going to make you feel good today."

"Yes, you definitely did say that," Sansa whispered into his ear as she licked and nibbled his earlobe.

"It's only right that I make good on that promise."

"By all means," she said breathlessly, feeling Jon's hand skim lightly over the fabric covering her breast. His thumb traced circles around her hard nipple. "Please," Sansa quietly pleaded. Jon planted kisses from her neck and down the middle of her chest where the robe didn't cover. When he got to the sliver of skin between her breasts, Sansa felt his hands slowly sliding the robe off her shoulders. His hand covered one breast while he licked, sucked, and nibbled at the other. Sansa's back arched as she moaned, she could feel herself getting wetter on Jon's lap.

All of a sudden, Jon's hands grabbed her ass, he stood up with her, and swiftly laid her on the bed. He laid next to her, propped up on his elbow and, kissed her lips, along her jaw, and down her neck. "I need to taste more of you," he said in a low voice. Sansa entwined her hand into his hair and pulled his lips to hers as she spread her legs open. Jon's hand traveled down her chest, untied her robe and pushed it open. His hand gently caressed her between her legs, making Sansa moan into his mouth. Jon smiled his small, sexy smile at her and moved down her body. He licked her up with a hunger and desire as Sansa moaned and screamed and called out his name until she came apart.

"Oh my God, Jon," Sansa panted as he kissed his way up her body. "I feel like I can't move."

"Good," he smiled. "But I'm sorry to break it to you, you gotta move. We need to go get my keys from Robb's place before they go off to brunch."

"Mmmmm, but what about you?" Sansa sultrily said as she grazed her hands down his abs and over his sweatpants covered crotch.

"Fuck," he muttered and closed his eyes. "I need a shower, preferably a cold one. How about we continue this after our first ever date tonight?"

"Deal," Sansa smiled.


End file.
